prom accidents
by cupcakeobsessed19
Summary: when Puck ruins Sabrina's prom dress they go to the mall and Sabrina finds something unexpected will everything turn out great or will everything go down.


A/N hey guys I know I found out fanfiction a little bit late but whoever's out there this is my first fanfiction a One-Shot please enjoy and sadly I don't own the sisters Grimm review See ya

prom accidents

"I can't believe you," Sabrina said," you ruined prom for me how could you," she cried.

Puck feel bad but she was going with some dude named Peter. Weren't they married in the future weren't they supposed to go together. Plus he was cheating on her, he saw him with his own eyes at sacred grounds.

Even though Peter was one of the popular guys why was he surprised? Even though Sabrina is the most popular girl, Puck didn't think he would cheat on her.

"I'm sorry," he said half lying," I didn't mean to it was an accident." It wasn't really an accident but he was sorry.

"well let's go to the mall to get another dress and to get my makeup redone," Sabrina said looking in a mirror," good thing there is 3 hours left until Prom starts."

10 minutes later

"Come on let's hurry up to see if there is any pretty dresses left," Sabrina says. "puck come on I'm going to be late since you're not going," Sabrina says impatiently.

"ok I'm going," Puck says trying to get to not get Sabrina to look where he was looking at it was too late.

"I can't believe it," she cried. "she couldn't believe it! how could he? he was making out with Tiffany. She was sad and mad. she started taking pictures of her of them.

"what are you doing," Puck asked? "oh, I'm taking pic of them you know for evidence," she said oddly call calm.

"Okay so where to now," Puck asked guessing that she wanted to be home alone. "I told you I'm going to get my makeup done and another dress," she said.

"you're still go to Prom with that loser," puck asked starting to get mad. "no, I'm going with you," she says then asks,"if that's okay with you." "sure why not " he responds. In the inside he was yelling with excitement.

"thanks, I thought you would say no, but you didn't," she says. "why," he asks. "this morning you freaking turn my blue dress tie dye," she says annoyed. "oh well I knew he was cheating on you so I did that so you wouldn't go with him," Puck says. "well I forgive you," Sabrina says.

"now hurry up we only have 2 hours left," she says. "that's enough time," Puck says "I'm a girl," Sabrina says," come on or will be late"

15 minutes later

"OMG, there's Daphne and red they can help me," she exclaims. "hey guys over here," she yells at them. "OMG what are you doing here you're supposed to be getting ready for prom," Daphne and red exclaim.

"well my loving Puck here ruined my dress by turning it tie dye then we came here and we saw Peter kissing Tiffany and here we are," Sabrina says.

"well we better hurry," Daphne and red say trying to get her mind off of it. "hold on what do you two know," she asked them. "we knew he was cheating on you. we saw him kissing Stephanie Melanie and Brooklyn to name a few," they say and puck told us too." they say at the same time. "what are you twins," Sabrina jokes. "Wait you're still going going with that loser," Daphne asks starting to get mad relax I'm going with puck," Sabrina says happily.

Daphne and Red start squealing and jumping. "ok, guys that's enough," Sabrina says. "I need to go find a dress," Sabrina says. Daphne and red share a look that says we know what dress to get her. "can we pick your dress," they ask. "sure as long as I have a dress," Sabrina says walking into a store Daphne and red led her to "you guys again," the owner says?

"just picking up the dress I ordered," Daphne says. "we knew this was going to happen sooner or later so we ordered one just to be prepared," red says just as Sabrina was about to say something. Sabrina just nodded wondering if this was a good idea.

"go see if it fits," Daphne says handing her the dress. "k," Sabrina says. a minute later she comes out and the first thing she says is "it's too short." "you don't like it," they ask starting to get sad. " I do it's really pretty but a little too short but it's okay I really do like it what's the name of it the dress," Sabrina asks.

" royal blue short sparkly strapless prom dress," they respond. "just so you know you don't have to pay anything I blackmailed Uncle Jake into buying it now come on let's go do your makeup," Red says.

"come on let's go find pug he said he would meet us outside," red says. "over here," puck yelled. he was wearing a tux with a tie the same color as your dress. Puck couldn't stop looking at her. " my eyes are up here," Sabrina says. "sorry you look good but it's like you weren't watching me too," Puck says smirking. she blushed. "do you guys need a ride home," Sabrina says trying to change the subject. "No we took the magic carpet to get our outfit for our double date , but thanks," Daphne says. "have fun," Sabrina says. "thanks you to," they respond. "who are you taking, are they treating you right do I have to talk to them how will I know you are not lying," pucks says. " I will take mustardseed and red will take little boy blue. Yes. No. ask Sabrina she talked to them something along the lines of you hurt them I hurt you break their heart I break your face and I hope everything works out," Daphne says. "ok well we gotta go have fun," Sabrina says before puck can say something. everyone said bye.

15 minutes later

"what are you doing with my girlfriend," Peter says angrily. "girlfriend," Sabrina says," you dare call me your girlfriend after everything you've done like Kiss Stephanie Melanie Brooklyn Tiffany Rose and **_last but not least you tried kissing Julia my best friend even though she didn't want to ," Sabrina is yelling by then_**. "I'm hurt I would never do that to you babe,"she says faking hurt. "don't call me that and recognize this," Sabrina yelled at him. "we are not a couple anymore,"Sabrina says "come on babe that's all in the past don't be like that," Peter says. she slaps him hard Puck knowing how hard since she has slapped him before. "fine then," he says. then he slaps her. shock was written all over her. Puck was about to hit him when Sabrina said to leave it to her.

5 minutes later

Peter came out with a broken arm a bloody nose two black eyes and most likely a broken rib. "Nobody messes with Sabrina Grimm," Sabrina says,"hey did you get that on video,"she says asking puck. "I sure did," he responds.

"now c'mon it wouldn't be much of a prom if there's no dancing," Sabrina says. "before we do that do you Sabrina Grimm would you like to be my honored girlfriend," Puck asks. Sabrina Grabs a napkin, what up and throws it at him he looks at her confused. "that's for taking so long of course I'll be a girlfriend."

and everyone was happy.

a/n review


End file.
